Hyūga Hinata quiere morir
by Mello17
Summary: —¿Qué está haciendo?. —Intento suicidarme. Lo que menos imagino Itachi Uchiha esa mañana al despertar fue que tendria ese tipo de conversación con una chica que parecía más vacía y rota que Humpty Dumpty.
1. Chapter 1

_**Huir es un sueño.**_

_**Amar una ilusión.**_

_**Morir una promesa.**_

…_**.**_

Rota. Vacía.

Así se sentía ella, vacía, en sus claros ojos no había nada, su cuerpo no era más que un cascarón vacío. No lo entendía, nunca lo entendió ¿Cuándo comenzó todo aquello? ¿En qué momento sus ganas de vivir desaparecieron? ¿Por qué?.

Ella recordaba reír cuando era pequeña, recordaba sentir dolor, angustia y miedo, pero después de un día para otro aquello desapareció. Un día despertó y ya estaba así, las sonrisas habían desaparecido, el dolor no lo volvió a sentir, era como si alguien hubiera sellado todo dentro de ella en una caja de seguridad, fuera de su alcance y el de los demás.

La dejaron vacía.

¿Qué sentido tenía vivir si las ganas habían desaparecido? Observó su alrededor soltando un sonoro suspiro. Desde donde se encontraba las personas parecían hormigas, considero la altura del lugar, un solo salto y todo acabaría, ni siquiera sentiría dolor, pese a que era lo que quería, una vez que su cuerpo se estrellara contra el pavimento todo acabaría, ya no habría vacío, ya no estaría rota… desaparecería sin importarle en lo más mínimo a quién dejase atrás.

Cogió aire. Soltó una de sus manos. Observó hacia abajo, solo necesitaba un paso y la gravedad haría el resto y entonces cerró sus ojos lista, sin miedo, sin angustia, sin lágrimas.

Vacía.

—¿Qué está haciendo?.—la detuvo una voz, justo cuando ya tenía uno de sus pies en el aire, lentamente volteo su rostro y lo vio, de ojos y cabello negro azabache, su piel blanca contrastaba con el color y bajo sus ojos dos profundas ojeras destacaban. Vestía un lujoso traje azul oscuro, que sin miedo a equivocarse hasta diría que fue hecho especialmente para él.

Lo miro unos segundos antes de regresar su mirada al frente.

—Intento suicidarme.—contesto con parsimonia, sin miedo ni molestia de haber sido ella interrumpida.

Escucho los pasos de él acercarse a donde estaba, sin apuro ni alarma, como si lo que le hubiera dicho hubiera sido el estado del clima.

—¿Sabes? Si te lanzas de este edificio me causaras muchos problemas.—le escucho decir con calma y al girar levemente su rostro lo observó verla con curiosidad.

—Lo siento.—se disculpo sin realmente sentirlo, con su voz serena y vacía de siempre.

Lo observó fijar su mirada hacia abajo, a las personas que seguían con su vida ajena a ese momento y sus intenciones.

Él silbo con asombro.

Ella lo miró desinteresada.

—Se te destrozara el cráneo.—comentó el observándola.

Ella se encogió de hombros.—Esa es la idea.

Él asintió con entendimiento.

—¿Tienes miedo?.—le pregunto él con curiosidad.

—No.—susurro regresando su mirada al vacío, sin entender el porqué aún no se lanzaba, sin comprender porque seguía con aquella ridícula y extraña conversación.

Él continúo, aparentemente curioso.

—¿Angustia?.

Ella negó.

—¿Ansiedad?.

Negó nuevamente.

—¿Vértigo?.—insistió.

Ella suspiró y volteo a verlo.

—No siento nada.—contesto, él la miró unos segundos para después asentir con entendimiento.

—Ya, estás vacía.—dijo y ella asintió.

Él continúo observándola.

—¿Eres huérfana?.—pregunto en busca de sus motivos por el que quería suicidarse.

—Mis padres están con vida, tengo una hermana pequeña y un primo mayor que yo.—contesto.

—¿No te preocupa dejarlos?.—pregunto él, ella se encogió de hombros.

—Lo olvidarán con el tiempo.—susurro.

—Efectivamente. Pero pasará mucho antes de que eso suceda, ¿No te preocupa?.—volvió a preguntar.

Ella suspiró.

—No. Ahora sí me disculpa quiero lanzarme.—susurro.

Sintió su mirada sobre ella unos segundos antes de nuevamente escuchar su gruesa y calmada voz.

—¿Podría saber tu nombre antes de que te lances?.—lo escucho decir.

—…Hyūga Hinata.—contesto.

—Un gusto Hyūga Hinata, soy Uchiha Itachi.—ella asintió.

—Un gusto Uchiha-san… ahora sí me disculpa continuaré con lo mío.—susurro.

—Hyūga Hinata.—llamo él nuevamente. Al voltear su rostro lo observó verla con una sonrisa apenada.

—¿Si?.—contesto el se acercó a ella.

—Lamento decirle esto pero no puedo permitir que se lance al vacío, usted entenderá ¿Cierto?.—se encogió de hombros.

Ella suspiró.

—Ahora si me permite, deme su mano.—pidió, pero ella negó.

—Lo siento.—susurro saltando, observando sus ojos negros abrirse en sorpresa antes de precipitarse hacia ella.

Pero era tarde ya había saltado. Cerró sus ojos a la espera del impacto que curiosamente nunca llegó, un tirón de su brazo la hizo abrir los ojos observando como dos manos la sostenían con fuerza por él y la subían lentamente y con esfuerzo.

Observó sus ojos negros cerrase levemente, mientras su ceño se fruncía debido al esfuerzo.

Qué gasto más inútil de energía.

Lo dejo subirla, lo dejo ponerla a salvó y por último nuevamente lo observó.

—Es inútil.—susurro observándolo intentar normalizar su respiración.—Volveré hacerlo.

Y se marchó. Sin voltear su rostro, sin agradecer ser salvada. Tan vacía como había llegado, sintiendo en todo momento aquella oscura mirada sobre ella.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los padres deberían de reconocer esa mirada vacía que tienen sus hijos.**_

…

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día Hinata-chan?.—pregunto su madre con amabilidad y cariño, apenas entro por la puerta principal.

Se detuvo y la observó unos segundos, ella era hermosa, sus ojos eran de un perla un poco más claro que el de los demás en la familia, su piel tan blanca y tersa aún no se veía arrugada por el paso del tiempo y su cabello lo llevaba tan largo como siempre. Parecía el tipo de mujer que aparecía de modelo en las revistas de ama de casa, el tipo de mujer amable y cariñosa que todo adolescente debería tener por madre, ella era el tipo de mujer que lo entregaba todo por su familia sin importarle nada más.

Y por más que quiso e intento no sentía nada por esa mujer frente a ella, no había nada en su pecho que la hiciera sentir algo por la amable y cariñosa mirada que ella le dedicaba. Para ella esa mujer no era su madre.

—¿Y bien, sucedió algo interesante hoy?.—preguntó nuevamente sin borrar aquella sonrisa de sus labios.

Ladeó un poco su cabeza observándola en silencio.

"_Oka-san, intente suicidarme hoy"._

Le contesto en su cabeza sin dejar de observarla atentamente, soltar aquello no parecía buena idea, definitivamente sería una pésima idea y por eso fue que simplemente negó, forzando una sonrisa en su rostro.

—No pasó absolutamente nada interesante.—mintió con voz calmada y vacía haciendo una reverencia antes de subir a su habitación.

Su madre le dedicó una última mirada antes de asentir. Estaba segura que para aquellos ojos perla su comportamiento y actitud no habían pasado desapercibido, era imposible.

Porque paso de ser una niña dulce, tímida y amable, a alguien frío, desinteresado por todo y carente de emociones. Era un cambio radical para alguien que no podía completar una frase sin tartamudear o sonrojarse.

Una vez en su habitación cerró la puerta tras de sí, caminando en silencio hasta su cama, acostándose en ella aún con el uniforme puesto. Pensando en su intento fallido de suicidio y la persona que lo arruinó.

Uchiha Itachi, su nombre se le hacía vagamente familiar por lo que sacando su móvil del bolsillo lo busco en las redes sociales. No duró mucho en encontrarlo.

Y justo como sospechó si lo conocía, o al menos a su hermano menor, Uchiha Sasuke. A quién conocía prácticamente desde que tenía memoria.

Observó su perfil unos segundos antes de cerrarlo. Era una persona curiosa, había impedido su suicidio de una manera muy peculiar, acercándose y creándole plática. Definitivamente era alguien inteligente, pero el que la hubiera detenido de su intento había sido solo un golpe de suerte, porque como se lo había prometido lo volvería a intentar y esta vez él ya no estaría ahí para detenerla.

_No lo volvería a ver._

…

Con un suspiro de alivio coloco el periódico que hacía unos segundos leía sobre los demás. Había pasado una semana entera leyéndolos, sin falta, a la espera de un encabezado que dijera, en letras grandes y rojas.

"_**Joven adolescente se suicida"**_

Para su alivio y salud mental nada de aquello había aparecido en aquellas hojas publicitarias. Esa chica no había cumplido su amenaza o advertencia como había prometido que haría.

Mientras tanto podría respirar con tranquilidad por ese día.

Aun le causaba curiosidad esa chica, jamás en sus 22 años de existencia había visto una mirada como la de ella, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Era una mirada única por su color perla que estaba seguro no había visto en nadie más, pero además de lo exótico, estaba lo vacío, su mirada estaba vacía, ella se veía rota, como un cascarón. Era solo el cascarón de lo que supuso un día en el pasado fue.

La puerta de su oficina siendo abierta lo saco abruptamente de sus pensamientos por lo que levantando la mirada observó a su primo Shisui caminar hacia él, con una mirada curiosa.

—¿Todavía sigues leyendo el periódico?.—pregunto sentándose frente a él.

Encogiéndose de hombros asintió. No le había contado a nadie su extraño y heroico encuentro con aquella chica suicida. Ni siquiera a su primo con quién no mantenía secretos.

—¿Por qué los lees?.—pregunto nuevamente su primo cogiendo uno con visible desinterés.

—Busco algo.—contesto quitando las hojas publicitarias de sus manos.

Shisui lo miró raro unos segundos antes de suspirar.

—Si, lo que sea.—resto importancia.—¿Por qué no vamos almorzar? Ya tengo hambre.—dijo sobándose su plano estómago.

—Come solo.—rechazo con desinterés.—Yo comeré luego.—se excuso, pero su primo negó.

—Estoy seguro que en cuanto abandone este lugar te dedicaras solo al trabajo y ni siquiera te acordarás de comer, así que mueve el culo Tachi.—ordeno levantándose él primero y observándolo a la espera de que imitara su acción.

Rodó los ojos pero aún así imitó la acción de su primo.—Eres…

—Un ser demasiado bello y amable para cualquier mortal en este mundo. Lo sé.—lo interrumpió con arrogancia y una sonrisa divertida.—Anda muévete, hay un nuevo restaurante que abrió hace unos días y quiero ir ahí, ya hice la reservación.—comento saliendo de su oficina y esperándolo fuera de esta.

Con un suspiro cansado lo siguió, era inútil oponerse a Shisui.

…

Soltando un suspiro observó la calle increíblemente transitada, después de una semana nuevamente lo volvería a intentar y esta vez se aseguró de que aquel hombre de negros cabellos no estuviera cerca.

Estaba apartada de las personas, parada en una esquina, aún con su uniforme escolar puesto y entonces lo hizo.

Un paso.

Dos pasos.

Tres pasos.

Y finalmente el sonido estridente de un claxon, un fuerte golpe en su costado, gritos, chirridos de llantas. Y por último su cuerpo estrellándose contra el suelo.

El dolor fue inmediato, la acumulación de personas a su alrededor también.

Finalmente lo había hecho, finalmente por primera vez en cinco años sentía algo.

Cerró sus ojos.

—¡Hinata!.—escuchó un grito llamarla en la lejanía.

No reconoció la voz pero abrió sus ojos.

Observando cómo abriéndose paso entre la gente estaba él.

—U-Uchiha-san.—susurro escupiendo un poco de sangre.

Había llegado tarde.

No logro ponerla a salvó como la última vez.

Sonrió levemente cuando el logro acercarse a ella.—Esta vez si lo logré.—tosió un poco, sintiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca.

Él se veía pálido, anormalmente pálido y su cuerpo temblaba levemente, mientras negaba.

—L-le dije q-que lo v-volvería a i-inten…—pero se interrumpió con un jadeó de dolor cuando él la cogió entre sus brazos sin previo aviso.

—¡Te llevaré a un hospital!.—susurro levantando la entre sus brazos.—¡Shisui! ¡Enciende el auto!.—grito con desesperó a quién sabe quién.

—¡¿La conoces?!.—escucho otra voz alterada.—¡Itachi que suce…

Pero las voces lentamente dejaron de escucharse y sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse.

_Era tarde. Y era mejor así._

_¿_De que serviría seguir en este mundo, si no había nada que la atara a él?

¿De que serviría seguir si no tenía ningún interés en ello? Era una real tortura. Talvez sus familiares sufrirían, pero eran fuertes, saldrían adelante y con el tiempo lo olvidarían.


	3. Chapter 3

"**Ellos nunca entenderán que se siente estar realmente vacío, roto y solo"**

_**.Un adolescente más.**_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

Ella lo había hecho. Había cumplido la promesa de aquel día, y justo frente a sus ojos.

Cómo en cámara lenta había visto su pequeño cuerpo ser golpeado por el auto de enfrente, había visto como sus perlados ojos se cerraban de dolor y caí al suelo en un golpe sordo. Había visto el precioso líquido vital salir de su boca y cabeza, y aquello no hizo otra cosa más que aterrorizarlo.

—¿De dónde la conoces?.—escucho la voz sería de Shisui junto a él, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Aun pálido y nervioso lo volteo a ver, pocas veces había visto a su primo tan serio por lo que supuso realmente debía estar confundido y preocupado por él.

—La conocí hace una semana en la terraza de nuestro edificio.—contesto pero aquello no pareció satisfacer a Shisui quién solo lo miraba con sus oscuros ojos a la espera de que continuará

Suspiro y restregó su rostro. No sabía si decirle completamente la verdad pero tampoco era como si tuviera elección, Shisui sabría de inmediato la verdad, él era la única persona a la cuál no podía mentirle, era la única persona que podía ver a través de su máscara.

—…Intentaba suicidarse.—susurro casi inaudiblemente. Shisui permaneció impasible por un segundo antes de soltar el aire que parecía estar conteniendo en un sonoro suspiro.

—¡Demonios Itachi!.—susurro con molestia restregando su rostro con exasperación.—¿Cómo demonios le haces para enredarte con gente así?.—pregunto a lo que él solo guardo silencio.

Desde pequeño siempre había tenido el don de meterse en problemas ridículamente complicados de los que el único que se enteraba era Shisui, quién lo ayudaba a salir de ellos.

—Por ella has estado leyendo el periódico.—no pregunto, aseguró, a lo que él asintió.—Menuda suerte cargas Itachi.—susurro con cansancio.

—Familiares de la paciente Hyūga Hinata.—escucho un llamado por lo que levantando la cabeza igual de rápido que Shisui se levantó.

—¡Aquí!.—levanto la mano empezando a caminar hasta el médico con su primo pisándole los talones.

El médico frente a él suspiro.—La paciente se encuentra estable, pero tiene tres costillas rotas y una contusión menor en la cabeza. Necesitará permanecer hospitalizada por al menos una semana.—explico el joven médico antes de hacer una reverencia y correr atender a otros pacientes.

Un suspiro de alivio se escapó de su boca y sintió como toda la tensión almacenada en su cuerpo durante las últimas horas desaparecía, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Sentía como si le hubieran quitado un gigantesco peso de encima.

—Hombre, siento que envejecí 10 años.—escucho el susurro de Shisui tras él.

—Yo también.—susurro tomando asiento nuevamente.

Shisui se sentó junto a él, un poco más relajado que al principio cuando llegaron.

—Llama a sus padres.—ordeno su primo.

Él lo volteo a ver antes de negar.

—Ni siquiera la conozco lo suficiente, solo la he visto una vez.—contesto a los jefes Shisui asintió, antes de tirarle un pequeño salveque de color lila un poco salpicado de sangre.

Lo miro confundido.

Shisui suspiro.—Estaba tirado junto a ella en la calle. Supongo que le pertenece.—explico encogiéndose de hombros.

Asintiendo abrió el pequeño bolso encontrando nada más un cuaderno, tres lapicero y un móvil, el cual no dudó en sacar. Reviso los contactos encontrando solamente tres "_mamá, papá y Neji-nisan."_

Marcó el primero, al tercer timbre una suave y dulce voz contestó.

—_Hinata cariño ¿Estás bien?._—pregunto la mujer que supuso era la madre de aquella chica suicida.

Carraspeó aclarándose la garganta antes de hablar.

—Disculpe señora, mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi y le hablaba para informarle que su hija a sufrido un accidente de tránsito, en estos momentos se encuentra en el hospital de urgencias, Tokio central.—informo con voz neutra.

El silencio al otro lado de la línea no se hizo esperar por lo que supuso la mujer había entrado en shock. Unos segundos después escucho unos sollozos seguidos de unos apresurados pasos.

—_¡Estaré ahí de inmediato, muchas gracias Uchiha-san!._—dijo de manera apresurada antes de cortar la llamada.

—¿Entonces…?—pregunto Shisui tan pronto como guardo el móvil de vuelta en el bolso.

—Ya viene.—contesto distraído, ojeando curioso el cuaderno dentro del bolso. Dándose cuenta de inmediato que aquello no era un simple cuaderno si no algo más personal.

—Parece un diario.—susurro Shisui cerca de él observando aquel cuaderno color negro.—Léelo a ver qué dice.—susurro su primo más él negó devolviéndolo de nuevo al bolso.

—Eso es privado Shisui.—regaño con seriedad a los que su primo lo abucheó.

—Aburrido.

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que después de una media hora una mujer de al menos unos 36 años ingresó corriendo con su rostro pálido y lleno de lágrimas.

La reconoció de inmediato. Esos ojos no podían pasar desapercibidos.

Levantándose atajo a la mujer que no parecía caer en cuenta de su presencia y la de su primo

—Hyūga-san.—saludo haciendo que la mujer se detuviera y lo voltear a ver.

—¿Es usted Uchiha-san?.—pregunto a lo que él asintió.

Ella se acercó veloz a él.—¡Dígame! ¿Cómo está mi hija? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?.—pregunto desesperada.

El procedió a explicarle todo lo acontecido, desde el incidente en la terraza agave una semana hasta el accidente de ese día, y por último el estado de la chica. La mujer no parecía sorprendida más si aliviada, por lo que una vez acabado el miedo y preocupación se sentó junto a él.

—Así que finalmente lo hizo.—susurro la mujer con voz cansada.

Él y su primo la observaron unos minutos. Ella procedió a explicarse.

—No sé exactamente cuándo sucedió, pero un día ella simplemente cambió, un día despertó y ya no sonreía, ya no lloraba. Un día el brillo en sus ojos se extinguió y aquella niña dulce y tímida que era desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado allí.—susurraba la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos.—No sé qué pasó, ni como solucionarlo. Me duele ver el vacío en sus ojos, me duele ver sus sonrisas forzadas y no saber cómo ayudarla a regresar a ser como era antes. Es como si algo dentro de ella hubiera muerto sin esperanza de revivir…

—Depresión.—interrumpió Shisui junto a él.—Su hija sufre de un caso severo de depresión.—se explicó.

…


	4. Chapter 4

"**Todos somos el destino de alguien".**

**.—Avenida 749.—**

…

**..**

**.**

Había despertado.

Su intento de suicidio se quedó en eso, un intento.

Soltando un suspiro abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los oscuros de él que la observaban desde una esquina sentando en lo que parecía ser una incómoda silla.

—Hana-san se acaba de ir.—dijo cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

—Oh.—fue lo único que susurro, antes de nuevamente cerrar los ojos, se sentía cansada y le dolía el cuerpo, al menos algo bueno había sacado de su intento de suicidio.

—¿Por qué?.—escucho su voz preguntar de pronto y sin abrir los ojos le contesto.

—¿Por qué no?.

—Porque eres apenas una niña, tienes toda una vida por delante. Tienes una madre afectuosa, tienes una hermana, un primo y un padre, tienes una familia que se preocupa por ti. —dijo él con su mismo tono calmo.

Abrió los ojos y lo observó fijamente durante unos segundos.

—Ellos nunca entenderán que se siente estar solo, roto y vacío.—contesto con seriedad, él le sostuvo la mirada en todo momento; ella continúo.

—Se que estoy mal. Sé que hay algo mal en mí, algo aquí se ha roto.—explico golpeando levemente su pecho.—Y durante varios años yo lo he intentado, pero simplemente ya me cansé, todos los días caigo un poco más en la oscuridad y no tengo ganas de alejarme de ella. Así que Uchiha-san, ya no me salve, no hay salvación para una persona como yo, déjeme caer en la oscuridad, déjeme ir.—pidió con suavidad y sinceridad.

Pero el negó en silencio desde su posición incómoda en la silla.

—No me conoce Uchiha-san, ¿Por qué preocuparse por alguien como yo?.—pregunto.

—No lo sé.—contesto él al cabo de unos segundos, la confusión se pintaba en sus oscuros ojos.

—Es usted alguien raro Uchiha-san.—suspiro ella dando por terminada la conversación.

…

"_Es usted alguien raro Uchiha-san"_

Aquel susurro cansado aún se repetía en su cabeza, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa incrédula.

Ella era la primera persona además de Shisui en decirle aquellas palabras en su cara. Definitivamente Hyūga Hinata era toda una cajita de sorpresa.

—¿En qué piensas?.—escucho preguntar a Shisui.

—Ella es alguien realmente extraño, ¿No crees?.—dijo, haciendo que su primo lo mirará confundido durante unos segundos antes de suspirar.

—Completamente.—contesto su primo, antes de voltear su mirada a él fijamente durante unos segundos.—Itachi, no te acerques mucho a ella. Esa chica es peligrosa para ti.—le advirtió Shisui con seriedad.

Lo observó unos segundos confundido antes de entender a lo que se refería su primo.

—Ella es una niña Shisui.—le recordó, rodando los ojos.

—Si, pero una con el cuerpo de una mujer, y también muy hermosa. Ten cuidado y maten las distancias, enamorarte de una chica suicida es lo último que quieres en tu vida.—dijo su primo entrando al auto.

—No me enamorare de una niña Shisui.—aseguro con cansancio imitando a su primo y entrando al auto.

…

—Llegas tarde.—escucho la gruesa voz de su hermano decir desde un sofá, tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y tecleaba rápidamente en su móvil.

Quitándose el saco asintió, pese a saber que Sasuke no lo vería.

—He tenido un día muy largo.—se excuso recordando el momento exacto en el que vio el cuerpo de Hinata chocar contra aquel auto y caer fuertemente contra el pavimento.

—Hmph.—fue lo única contestación de Sasuke quién aún no levantaba la mirada de su móvil, parecía molesto y preocupado.

—¿Ya cenaste?.—pregunto sin quitar su mirada de su hermano.

—Hay pizza en el congelador.—contesto señalado la cocina aún sin levantar la mirada de su móvil.

—Mmm.—murmuro con el ceño fruncido acercándose silenciosamente a Sasuke, y arrebatándole de las manos su móvil.

Cómo en cámara lenta observó cómo su rostro pasaba de confundido, a sorprendido, incrédulo y molesto.

—¿¡Qué demonios Itachi!?.—rugió intentando arrebatarle el móvil de las manos.—¡Devuélveme el puto teléfono!.—grito con el rostro rojo.

Divertido por la rabieta de Sasuke negó.

—Desde que entre por esa puerta.—señalo atrás de él.—No me has prestado atención, ¿Dime, que te tiene tan concentrado?.—pregunto acercándose el móvil al rostro para leer lo que su hermano tanto testeaba.

—¡Itachi!.—rugió nuevamente Sasuke, logrando arrebatarle el móvil, pero había sido muy tarde sus oscuros ojos habían logrado leer el nombre de aquella chica suicida en los mensajes.

—¿Conoces a Hyūga Hinata?.—pregunto confundido y un poco sorprendido.

Su hermano lo miro con desconfianza antes de guardar su móvil.

—¿La conoces?.—le contesto Sasuke con otra pregunta.

Confundido asintió.—Si, pero ¿de dónde la conoces?.—insistió con seriedad.

Sasuke resopló con cansancio pero si así contesto, sorprendiéndolo inmensamente.

—Somos compañeros desde la escuela media.

Y mira si el mundo es pequeño, aquella extraña chica era compañera de su hermano, y por los mensajes que había logrado ver, para su pequeño hermano ella no era solo una compañera.

"_Ah, Shisui, la advertencia no me la debiste dar a mí."_

Pensó con pesar


	5. Chapter 5

"**No es que se quiera ir… es que ya no encuentra motivos para esta ahí"**

**Avenida 749**

…

…

**..**

—Hinata-sama.—escucho una voz llamarla desde su puerta cerrada.

Suspirando cerró los ojos fingiendo dormir, estaba cansada de la misma pregunta, de las mismas miradas.

—Voy a entrar.—escucho nuevamente aquella gruesa voz, segundos después de oír como la puerta de su habitación se abría.

Había pasado ya dos semanas desde su intento de suicidio, en el que por cierto fracaso gracias a aquel extraño hombre. Desde entonces y luego de haber abandonado aquel hospital su madre no la había dejado un solo segundo sola, entendía la preocupación de ella, de todos de hecho, pero ellos no la entendían a ella. Ellos no entendía su deseo de desaparecer, ellos no entendían su cansancio, ellos simplemente no entendían.

—Hinata-sama.—escucho nuevamente el susurro de la voz de su primo, para después sentir una suave y delicada caricia en su cabello desperdigado por la almohada.

—Yo sé que eso no fue un accidente.—susurro su primo tomando asiento junto a ella sin dejar de acariciar su cabeza.—Yo sé que hay algo mal con usted, puede engañar a todos a su alrededor con su sonrisa menos a mí ¿Lo sabe no?.

Ella lo sabía, Neji era alguien muy inteligente como para caer en la mentira de su sonrisa, era alguien tan inteligente y perspicaz que fue la primera persona en notar que algo andaba mal con ella.

—Yo… yo se lo que se siente eso.—susurro después de unos segundos deteniendo sus caricias.—Se que se siente perder las ganas de seguir viviendo, sé que es abrumador no poder sentir nada por irónico que suene.—rio suavemente, pero sin gracia.—Y lo sé porque yo ya he estado ahí, usted lo sabe, yo he tenido ese mismo vacío, he tenido esas mismas ganas de desaparecer, he estado en la oscuridad sin ganas de alejarme de ella, pero usted Hinata-sama, usted me salvó y ahora es mi turno para devolverle el favor.—susurro su primo, pero ella negó haciendo que el riera.

—Sabia que estaba despierta.

—No lo hagas Neji-nissan.—lo interrumpió tomando asiento y fijando sus perlados ojos en los idénticos de su primo.—No lo merezco y tampoco lo quiero.—dijo viendo como un capa de tristeza cubría la mirada de su primo.

—Pero lo necesita, la Hinata-sama de antes probablemente aún sigue ahí adentro dormida deseando poder despertar de ese largo sueño.—dijo él con seriedad pero suavidad al mismo tiempo, sin apartar su mirada de la suya.

Ella negó.—Neji-nissan, estoy cansada.—dijo, su primo la miro con impotencia.

—Hinata-sama…

—Cada día me canso de vivir un poco más.—lo interrumpió nuevamente.—El hecho de que quieras salvarme no será más que un gasto inútil de energía, ya se lo dije a otra persona. No importa cuánto logren salvarme yo lo volveré a intentar y en uno de esos intentos lo lograré, y no hay nada que puedan hacer. Es mi decisión, es mi vida, yo he decidido acabar con ella..

Pero su primo negó.—Su vida no es sólo suya Hinata-sama.—susurro Neji con un poco de molestia y también impotencia.—Usted pertenece a las personas que la aman, usted me pertenece a mí, a Hana-sama, Hanabi-sama y Hiashi-sama. No puede simplemente tomar la decisión de morir, recuerde que tiene personas que la aman.—dijo su primo con voz un poco ahogada mientras la miraba impotente y con dolor.

Pero terca como era ella negó nuevamente, mientras una sonrisa rota se formaba en sus labios. Sentía algo extraño en su garganta, como un nudo.

—No puedes salvar a las personas solo con amor Neji-nissan.—susurro, su voz se oía extraña.

Pero su primo sonrió.—Pero se puede intentar, Hinata-sama.

Pero ella negó, solo negó, y volviendo acostarse en su cama le dio la espalda a su primo, el nudo en su garganta seguía ahí, extraño, molesto y confuso.

—Yo lo intentaré Hinata-sama, yo la sacaré de esa oscuridad y vacío.—susurro su primo levantándose de su cama al entender la indirecta, dejándola sola.

—No quiero que me saques de esta oscuridad Neji-nissan…

…

—¿Haz sabido algo de esa chica nuevamente?—pregunto su primo desde la cocina de su casa, mientras buscaba una cerveza en la nevera.

Sin apartar la mirada del libro que leía negó.—No he vuelto a saber nada de ella.—respondió.

—Es mejor así mientras más lejos te mantengas mejor.—susurro pero gracias al silencio fue capaz de escucharlo perfectamente, haciéndolo rodar los ojos.

—Sasuke la conoce.—dijo de pronto haciendo que su primo lo volteara a ver de inmediato.

—¿¡Qué!?.—medio grito.

Él asintió encogiéndose de hombros.—Son compañeros desde la escuela media.—dijo repitiendo las mismas palabras que su hermano, para después suspirar.—Y por lo que logré leer en unos mensajes, parece que ella le gusta.

Shisui golpeó su frente para después restregar su rostro con lo que parecía ser estrés. Aquella noticia lo había tomado por sorpresa justo como a él hace dos semanas.

—Ustedes son un imán de problemas.—gruño Shisui y él asintió totalmente de acuerdo.—Habla con Sasuke, esa chica no es buena opción…para ninguno de los dos.—dijo dándole un sorbo a la cerveza que anteriormente había sacado de su nevera.

—¿Por qué no a de ser buena opción para mí?.—preguntó una tercera voz haciendo que tanto él como Shisui volteara su rostro a la puerta observando como parado sobre el umbral de está, estaba Sasuke con el ceño fruncido y una mirada desconfiada en sus ojos oscuros.

—¡Oh Sasuke! ¡Llegaste!.—fingió demencia Shisui ignorando la pregunta de su hermano.

Sasuke por su parte solo lo fulminó con la mirada, y eso le bastó a él para saber que había escuchado toda la conversación. Suspirando fijo su mirada en él.

—Es de mala educación espiar conversaciones ajenas Sasuke.—le recordó con un poco de cansancio.

Sasuke rodó los ojos y se adentro a la cocina tomando asiento frente a él y Shisui.

—¿Por qué Hinata no a de ser buena opción para mí?.—pregunto Sasuke nuevamente.—Es mi decisión quién me gusta y quien no.—les recordó Sasuke, a lo que él suspiro al igual que Shisui.

—Mira Sasuke, yo normalmente no me metería en tus asuntos.—tomo la palabra su primo con un poco de seriedad.—Me vale tres pepinos quién te guste, de hecho te puede gustar cualquier chica menos esa.—dijo Shisui y Sasuke lo miro confundido.

—¿Y por qué?.—pregunto nuevamente su hermano, el suspiró con un poco de fastidio llamando la atención de su hermano y primo.

—Ella no está bien, la primera vez que la conocí fue en la azotea de nuestro edificio, intentaba suicidarse y la segunda fue con Shisui…

—Se le tiró a un auto en movimiento.—interrumpió su primo con el ceño fruncido, quizás recordando el momento en el que el pequeño cuerpo de aquella chica volaba por los aires.—Esa chica sufre de algún caso severo de depresión, ella es una bomba de tiempo, enamorarse de ella sería el peor error que podrías cometer.—dijo su primo sin apartar ni un segundo su mirada de Sasuke.

—Entonces simplemente la tendría que ayudar a salir de su depresión…—resto importancia Sasuke, haciendo que Shisui lo viera sorprendido.—Hinata me gusta, no voy a renunciar a ella solo porque tiene depresión, es más la ayudaré a salir de esa mierda.—dijo con convicción, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa divertida a él y una incrédula a Shisui.

—La depresión no es algo tan simple como un resfriado Sasuke.—dijo el un poco divertido, pero Sasuke solo encogió de hombros, haciendo que Shisui jadeara.

—Ustedes son un par de raros.—gimió tomándose de un solo trago su cerveza.


	6. Chapter 6

"_**Lo que la gente no sabe es que el suicida ya está muerto antes de saltar"**_

…_**Anónimo…**_

…

_**..**_

.

Unos suaves brazos rodeándola fue lo que la despertaron de su profundo sueño y al abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta de quién era la culpable de su repentino despertar. Unos ojos perla igual a los suyos la veían tristes y asustados.

—Hanabi.—susurro separando los pequeños brazos de su hermana de ella.—¿Qué haces aquí?.—pregunto medio somnolienta.

Los ojos de su pequeña hermana la veían fijamente y supo por lo brillante que estaban que faltaba poco para que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas.

—Hanabi…

—No quiero que mueras…—la interrumpió con su voz infantil soltando un sollozo ahogado a la vez que volvía abrazarse a ella.

La observó unos segundos antes de suspirar.—¿Cómo…?

—Y-yo escuché tu conversación con Neji-nissan.—confeso sin avergonzarse.—Hinata-nee-sama, ¿Por qué quieres morir? ¿Por qué quieres irte?.—pregunto en un susurro.

Ella solo la observó alejándose un poco de la pequeña que con ojos grandes y brillosos la observaba triste y preocupada.

—Hanabi, quizás aún no entiendas mis razones, pero quizás cuando crezcas lo entenderás. Yo, estoy cansada, estoy rota, yo soy el reflejo de demasiados espejos rotos. Aquí.—susurro tocando su pecho levemente.—Aquí no hay nada, está vacío. Esto que vez es solo un cascarón, la Hinata que tú conoces hace mucho tiempo que ya no está.—susurro con seriedad, pero Hanabi solo la veía sin entender. Y ella lo sabía alguien tan pequeño como ella no lo entendería, porque ni ella misma pudo entenderlo cuándo sucedió.

—Hinata-nee-sama…

—Es tarde Hanabi, ve a dormir.—ordeno con voz suave interrumpiendo lo que fuera que la menor fuese a decir.—Saldré a tomar un poco de aire así que ve a recostarte...

—Hinata-nee-sama ¿Regresarás? ¡Tienes que regresar!.—ordeno con voz chillona y mirada asustada.

La observó unos segundos antes de suspirar, sus ojos grandes y asustadizos la veían nerviosa a la espera de su respuesta.

Suspiro.—Regresaré.

…

—¿Hinata?.—susurro viendo a unos metros de él a la pequeña Hyūga que sentada sobre un columpio se mecía suavemente.

Acercándose tomo asiento en el otro columpio junto a ella, no sorprendiéndose en absoluto cuando la mirada de ella se posó sobre él, más vacía que la vez anterior de ser posible. Sus labios antes rojos estaban morados por el frío y su piel se veía más pálida de lo normal.

—Uchiha-san.—susurro ella con su suave y vacía voz.

El suspiró levantándose y quitándose su saco.—¿Qué haces aquí Hinata?, es muy tarde para que estés afuera.—la recordó mientras le ponía el saco.

Ella lo observó unos segundos antes de apartar la mirada y suspirar.—Estaba pensando.—susurro, él la miró confundido. Ella continúo.—¿A dónde va uno cuando no quiere estar en ninguna parte? ¿Cómo desapareces sin romperle el corazón a los demás?.

La miró confundido, no sabía que responder. Cualquier cosa que dijera podría ser contraproducente con una persona como ella. Así que solo tomo asiento a su lado nuevamente y la observó.

—He decidido acabar con mi vida.—susurro, con su suave voz llenado el silencio de la noche.—Yo, realmente ya no quiero esto.—suspiro, meciéndose lentamente.—Estoy cansada, realmente cansada.—susurro volteando su mirada a él.

Una sonrisa rota y falsa se pintó en sus morados labios.—Quiero morir Uchiha-san.

Él la observó, mientras un sentimiento de impotencia y molestia se deslizan dentro de él.—No sonrías. Te estás destruyendo y lo único que haces es sonreír. No lo hagas, no sonrías, al menos no conmigo.—susurro él apartando su oscura mirada de ella.

Ella río suavemente, con lo que parecía ser diversión, él la volteó a ver, sus ojos seguían vacíos pero brillaban.

—Uchiha-san…En esta vida la mejor mentira es una sonrisa.—susurro aún sonriendo falsamente.

—…Hinata…—susurro pero no dijo nada, y solo la observó.

Ella siguió sonriendo.—Soy una depresiva tratando de regalar sonrisas, soy un desastre que mi familia ya no sabe controlar. Soy otra adolescente más que solo está esperando el momento preciso para intentar acabar con su vida. ¿Y sabe que es lo peor?.—pregunto con indiferencia, él negó.—Que no me interesa, no me importa las personas que sufrirán con mi partida. Las lágrimas de mi hermana, las de mi madre y la preocupación de mi primo, nada de eso me importa, tampoco siento culpa por lo que haré, solo estoy pensando en mí deseo de morir y no siento remordimiento por ello.—susurro ella, y el solo la observó.

"Mantén las distancias". La advertencia de Shisui resonó en su conciencia, pero ya era demasiado tarde, aunque quisiera simplemente ya no podía. Hyūga Hinata necesitaba ser salvada y por alguna razón él quería ser ese salvador, esa mano extendida que ella pudiera agarrar, él deseaba ser esa luz en su oscuridad, esa compañía en su soledad.

Ella le devolvió la mirada y se acercó unos pocos centímetros, tan cerca que sintió su tibia respiración chocar contra su rostro. Sus ojos perla lo miraron fijamente, atentos pero vacíos a la espera de su próxima acción, a la espera de que él se alejará, pero no lo hizo, se quedó donde estaba y ella sonrió.

—Es usted alguien raro Uchiha-san…

—Y me lo dice la chica depresiva con intenciones suicidas.


	7. Chapter 7

"_**Las personas no se encuentran por casualidad, todo tiene un porqué llamado destino"**_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

—Ha sido un tiempo Itachi.—dijo el hombre de cabellos grises, sus ojos negros lo miraban con aburrimiento pero el logro captar una chispa de interés en ellos.

Lo conocía desde sus días de secundaria, habían sido compañeros de grado, y pese a que él no le agradaba mucho de alguna manera compartían una extraña amistad.

—Necesito un favor Kakashi-san.—dijo, mirando fijamente los ojos oscuros de Kakashi frente a él, quién simplemente alzo una ceja y lo miro intrigado.—Hay una persona con la cual necesito que me ayudes.

Según recordaba Kakashi había estudiado psicología en la universidad, y pese a no ser muy reconocido, por los títulos en la pared sabía que por falta de talento no era, simplemente radicaba en que Hatake era un flojonazo de primera.

Los ojos negros de Kakashi brillaron interesados y él suspiró, procediendo a contarle todo lo relacionado con Hinata. Había pensado y pensado durante los últimos días, en una manera de ayudarla y no había conseguido otra cosa más que aquella, necesitaba la ayuda de un profesional, para sacar a Hinata de aquella depresión necesitaba ayuda.

"—_¿A dónde va uno cuando no quiere estar en ninguna parte? ¿Cómo desapareces sin romperle el corazón a los demás?."_

Él definitivamente no podía dejar que ella se hundiera más, Hinata era su responsabilidad desde el día que la salvó aquella tarde en la azotea de su edificio, desde el día que corrió con ella en brazos al hospital. Él no podía dejar que ella acabará con su vida, así ella misma lo deseará.

—¿Por qué quieres salvarla?.—la pregunta de Kakashi lo saco de sus pensamientos y confundido lo volteo a ver.

Hatake suspiro con algo parecido al fastidio y cansancio.

—Itachi, llegados a este punto las cosas solo pueden empeorar, según entendí, ella ya no tiene apego a su vida, de hecho no tiene apego a nada ni a nadie, en pocas palabras es un caso perdido ella misma te lo ha dicho ¿No?. ¿Por qué quieres salvarla?.—volvió a preguntar con su voz hueca y monótona.

¿Por qué quería salvar a Hinata?.

—Si intentas convertirte en el "salvador o héroe" de esa chica ten cuenta que no podrás alejarte cuando las cosas empiecen a complicarse, y también ten en cuenta que el porcentaje de fracaso con este caso es de un 99%, ¿Te arriesgarías a por un 1%?.

…

Suspirando abrió los ojos, observando el blanco techo de su habitación, se sentía cansada, no físicamente pero si mentalmente. Había estado encerrada durante al menos una semana, su hermana y primo le hacían pequeñas visitas, intentaban conversar, pero simplemente ella ya no quería hablar, en ocasiones ni siquiera se levantaba de la cama y aún así ellos se quedaban junto a ella, hablando de su día a día.

Ella los había observado, la mirada de su primo cada vez que estaba junto a ella, era opacada por la impotencia y el dolor, la de su hermana por el miedo y ansiedad. Ellos lo sabían, nada estaba cambiando.

_¿Por qué seguían intentándolo?._

Su madre también le había hecho una pequeña visita, y a pesar de que se esforzaba por aparentar normalidad, ella escuchaba como cada tanto su voz se quebraba, como sus ojos claros se empañaban cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban.

Confundida la había interrumpido.

"—_¿Por qué siguen intentándolo…?"._

Y su madre la observó unos segundos sorprendida y entonces finalmente las lágrimas cedieron, resbalando por sus mejillas pálidas, sus claros ojos brillaban con infinito dolor y su cuerpo entero temblaba sin cesar.

…No sintió nada.

Después de eso ya no hubieron más visitas, su primo y hermana no habían regresado, y su madre solo se acercaba a ella para dejarle sus comidas.

"—_Por favor come…"_

Le había pedido, pero no había caso, no sentía hambre solo sueño, sus ojos pesaban tanto que durante los días siguientes solo había dormido.

Pero entonces sucedió, unos pequeños golpes en su puerta la despertaron de su sueño y entonces ella lo vio, acompañado de su madre y su pequeña hermana. Sus negros ojos la observaron con calidez mientras sus labios rojos formaron una pequeña, discreta y amable sonrisa.

_Tum… Tum…_

—_Uchiha-san…—_había susurrado intentando sentarse.

Él se acercó y una pequeña sonrisa se pintó en sus labios al notar como su apariencia no encajaba con su habitación.

Los ojos de su madre parecieron brillar.

…

Después de días pensando finalmente creía haber hallado la respuesta a la pregunta de Kakashi.

_¿Por qué quería salvar a Hinata?._

No lo entendía muy bien, pero era lo mejor que había logrado. Él quería verla sonreír, pero no con esas sonrisas forzadas y falsas que ya le había visto, él quería una sonrisa genuina, una sonrisa de verdad, de esas que salen del fondo del corazón sin siquiera darse cuenta, quería ver sus ojos brillar con el anhelo de una vida, quería que ella tuviera un sueño y una meta.

Pero más que todo quería conocer a la verdadera Hinata, esa que su hermano le había dicho que era antes de que todo comenzará, esa que aparecía en el álbum de fotos que la propia señora Hyūga le había enseñado. Él quería ver a esa Hinata de mejillas sonrojadas y mirada brillante, pero para poder verla tenía primero que ayudarla, tenía que extender su mano hacia ella y alejarla un poco de la oscuridad y justamente eso era lo que haría.

No se rendiría hasta que ella volviera a ser ella.


End file.
